


[podfic] Smoke and Fire

by reena_jenkins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Cloud Riders, F/F, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Teenage Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Jyn and Enfys are sent out as co-leaders of a simple mission to test how they're growing as leaders, and it's the closest they've been to each other in years. As they return from the mission, Jyn realises that her admiration for Enfys might in fact be something a little more than admiration.
Relationships: Jyn Erso/Enfys Nest
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[podfic] Smoke and Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smoke and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783399) by [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras). 



**Coverartist:** cover art graphics by [**bluedreaming**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/profile) with text added by [**klb**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/profile)

 **Warnings:** Pre-Canon, Teenage Crush, Cloud Riders, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI

 **Length:** 00:09:13  
  
 **Download Link:** You can stream or download this podfic as **[an mp3 right over here](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/\(SW\)%20_Smoke%20and%20Fire_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
